Goodbye Lullaby
by IllBeUnForgetable
Summary: Rain Wilson moves to Baltimore after her father dies, and her life takes a turn for better or worse is the question
1. Chapter 1

_F****IN PERFECT_

_Friends, the people who have your back no matter what. The people who accept you for who you are. They don't care about what kind of car you drive, or what your clothes look like. They like you for who you are. Rain Wilson lost her one friend after her father died. She couldn't stand to be inside the house, be in the town, be in the same state. Everything brought back memories and she couldn't take it anymore. Her Aunt gave her a propostion: if she'd continue to strive to be a singer she could live in her house in Baltimore Maryland with her cousins Jack, May, and Joe. _

_Alex Gaskarth was starting his sophmore year at a public high school, completely different than the private school he used to go to. He was used to having to be perfect for everyone, and he felt he never lived up to those expectations. He was trying too hard, and eventually gave up, until he met her..._


	2. Before we met I was a Wreck

_Before we met i was a wreck_

A girl with dark brown waves sat on the edge of the bridge, letting her feet dangle above the sparkling blue water. She sighed as she heard a truck engines roar, it was loud and sounded almost like a bear. The girl looked over her tanned shoulder and saw a worn down bronco. She watched as her older brother jumped out of his truck, and walked over to her. She quickly turned around to make it look like she didn't know of her brothers presence. She heard him stop in front of the bridge and sigh. "Come on sis she wants to see you." he replied helplessly. The girl could feel the anger boil under her tanned skin at the mention of her mother. she shook her head as she stood up.

She was a good foot and a half shorter than her brother, only when he wore his boots. The girl dusted off her practically destroyed boot cut jeans and purple plaid shirt. She tilted her head back and gather her dark brown waves into a messy ponytail. "Rain please, she is sorry. she really is." her brother continued taking a step towards his sister.

"STOP! STOP DEFENDING HER! SHE LEFT _US_! HER CHILDREN!" Rain screamed stepping away from her brother, shaking her head. She couldn't believe her brother was still defending their mother, who left after Rain turned three to run off with some "rock star." the only reason she is back, is because thier father, and her ex husband is dead. Rain wanted to just run away and not tell anyone where she is going.

"Rain..please come home...Nanas here. She wants to talk to you." her brother whispered as Rain looked up at him. He could see the tear stains that ran little rivers down her face. His little sister was a wreck, and he knew nothing here could change that.

"Fine Brian. I'll go but don't expect me to talk to her. Shes the entire reason he was headed downhill, the reason he gave up on life, why he would sit in his room looking out the window waiting, wanting, wishing!" Rain yelled one more time as she stormed over to the bronco tried to climb in and slammed the door shut. Brian sighed as he followed his sister, he understood why she was so mad, but wished she'd just let it go.

The ride back home was filled with Jason Aldean's "Why," Brian knew that it was not gonna help Rain's mood as he reached for the dial. Rain swatted his hand away and popped in her Little Big Town cd and picked "Kiss Goodbye." it was almost like she wanted to be upset.

As Brian pulled into their driveway, Rain jumped out of the truck and ran into the pasture. Brian knew better than to go after her, she'd come back on her own time. Brian walked inside the empty house to realize, his mother was gone. He found a note of the fridge:

_I'm sorry i had to leave like this, I knew she'd never talk to me. There wasn't a point in staying anymore. I'll try to keep in touch, Love Mom._

Rain was right, their mom didn't care if they lived or died. Brian crumbled up the paper as the phone rang. "That better not be her." He mumbled as he picked it up.

"Hey Brian is that you?" a female voice asked.

"May is that you?" Brian asked amazed.

"Yeah. We just got the news about your dad. My mom was wondering if she could talk to Rain?" May asked as Brian looked out the window to see Rain sitting in the pasture, looking out at the sun setting on the horizon.

"Yeah but she's in a isolation mode. So if you don't get an answer please don't get offended." Brian sighed as he walked out to Rain. "Hey its Aunt Jay now be nice." he sighed as Rain took the phone.

"Hey Rain is Aunt Jay. I'm sorry about your dad. And my sister, she was never really all there." Aunt Jay replied as Rain nodded. "Well i have a proposition for you. IF you don't give up on your singing dreams you can come live with Jack and me."

Rain thought for a moment, "I'd love to Aunt Jay."

"Good cause me and Jack are already here."


End file.
